


Didn't make us

by redsnake05



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Intoxication, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aliens try to make them do it but don't quite succeed, Jack doesn't respond the way anyone expects. The truth comes out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't make us

A milk run, Jack repeated to himself as the team strolled down the winding paths from the gate to the village. Morning sun illuminated the trail in front of them, and dressed the trees in cheerful greens, chasing the shadows from underneath. Jack listened to the small noises under the chatter of his team mates. He had never trusted milk runs. They looked like they should go smoothly, but they never did. Since the last three milk runs they had been on had, actually, been milk runs, he could feel the little shivers of apprehension and adrenaline sliding down his spine, even though he disguised it in his lazy amble. Daniel claimed his attention, asking him to back up his argument with Carter over the likely use of the latest artefact they had found. He grinned amiably and said they all looked the same to him, turning back immediately to continue scanning the area.

Tension ratcheted higher and higher until Jack's pleasant, relaxed, milk run facade was nearly in tatters. It was almost a relief when the local villagers found them in a temple that they had not yet been cleared to enter. Calling Daniel's attention sharply, Jack moved to stand between him and the villagers, feeling Daniel's shoulders warm and solid against his as they stood back to back in front of the altar, watching the spears and listening to the displeased murmur of voices. Daniel was paying careful attention to the words, so Jack started to scan for exits and defensive positions. He heard Daniel's faint noise, the one that meant 'this is really not good, and why would anyone want to do that to us anyway', but the clang of something very like a grenade landing at his feet distracted him. Then the gas poured out, and Jack just hoped like hell that Carter and Teal'c had seen what had happened, before he was too far gone to notice anything more.

The drug in his bloodstream wound through him with every pounding beat of his heart, and both the voices of the priests and the low rumble of weapons fire faded under the mantra _touch Daniel mine taste have Daniel mine_. Even after the zat, as he was coming around, that was the first thing he knew. He fought against the hands holding him back, struggling against the uniformed people trying to separate him from Daniel. He dimly recognised some of the faces, concerned 'sirs' just penetrating the haze of the alien drugs, but not stopping his mania.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

The next morning was tense, faces averted in the greyish light of the mess at the SGC. Jack scanned the faces of the Marines as they came in, wondering which crop of black eyes and bruises he was responsible for, lashing out as he fought to get his hands on Daniel. He stared down at his oatmeal, prodding it with his spoon. Even when Frasier's sedatives had started wearing him down, smoothing him out, he'd still felt the pull. Looking down at his fingers, wrapped around his spoon, resting on his tray, he remembered them clenched into fists, fingers tearing at the sheets and at his own skin. Low level rage and panic simmered in his gut. You couldn't blame a guy for what happened under alien sex drugs, right?

Two trays dropped to the table next to him, but Jack didn't look up to see Teal'c and Carter's faces. He could remember waving off their concern as he and Daniel went to check out that temple and didn't want to see it in their faces, mixed with guilt or anger.

A fourth tray hit the tabletop, and this was a surprise. Daniel's knuckles were white around the edges as he gripped the tray, but his voice was as gentle as ever. Jack grunted as Daniel said good morning, his oatmeal prodding gaining a vindictive edge. Daniel's knife scraped butter over his toast and his uniform sleeve brushed over the edge of the table as gently as a sigh. Clutching his spoon tighter, Jack resolutely looked only at his tray. He let Carter and Teal'c talk, hearing the nervous tone to Carter's voice, the unconcerned rumble of Teal'c. He looked up, carefully away from his companions, wondering what the fuck you said the morning after aliens tried to make you do it but didn't quite succeed.

"I expect you'll be catching up on reports while we're grounded, Colonel," said Carter voice carefully neutral.

Striving for his usual tone, Jack replied, "I swear the SGC sometimes deliberately arranges for us to have bad missions and get grounded just so I have to do my reports." He could hear the falseness, and winced inside. He tried again, this time managing a bitter edge. "Got any interesting bits of pottery to fiddle with, Doctor?"

"You mean, will I be working on translating the script that might lead us directly to a solution to the problem with the Goa'uld, or will I be gluing together pretty vases?" Daniel snorted, loud and irritated. "I guess I'll be busy with my little pot of paste."

Jack let the slow burn of anger wash through him, sparking the uncomfortable mess of feelings in his belly. He jabbed one last time with his spoon before looking straight at Daniel. "Going to be making a trinket for the next pretty alien who makes eyes at you?" he asked. He knew he was being unfair, but couldn't resist. Daniel met his gaze squarely eyes hard and angry behind his glasses.

"Probably a more productive use of my time than turning mission reports into paper airplanes," he replied.

"Maybe if you had to find discreet ways of covering up all the times you wander off and do stupid stuff, you'd understand," Jack snapped. He felt solid and focused for the first time since waking up in the infirmary, hollow legs and chest filled to bursting. Daniel's face was stiff, eyes blazing, mouth open to spit back invective. Jack was braced for it, could hardly wait for it to land on his skin.

"Colonel," interrupted Carter, "don't you have a briefing in ten minutes?" Jack jerked his gaze away from Daniel, back to his oatmeal, now congealing around the edges. He pushed back from the table.

"You're right," he said, gathering up his tray and avoiding looking at any of them directly. The tense fist Daniel was forming as he clutched the edge of the table washed Jack with momentary satisfaction, and he sauntered away from the table, knowing that Daniel's eyes were burning into his back.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

The fight started the same way fights had started between them for the last three weeks, ever since the morning after nothing. Every time Jack looked at Daniel, he could feel the tension crawling across his shoulderblades and down his back, could hear it in the harsh notes to his voice. He could see it in the edgy set to Daniel's shoulders, the flinch and recoil if their arms brushed. Worst of all, he could feel it in the mockery of their friendship, eating away at old comfort. Bitterness sharpened his glare.

"No, Daniel!" he snapped. "For the last time, no. We are not going to stay here on this godforsaken planet and catalogue any more damned shards or tablets or whatever the hell it is that you've found that you think is so important."

"Colonel, this is a scientific mission-" started Daniel, not even bothering with his usual mild response, eyes sparking with instant irritation at Jack's vehemence.

"It can be as scientific as it likes, just as soon as we come back with decent back-up and preparation. Now is not that time." He frowned, cataloguing every line of defiance in Daniel's body. "That's an order, _Doctor_."

"I can't believe you, Jack!" exploded Daniel, throwing his arms in the air. "You've been swinging between teenaged sullens and seething irritation, and I've had more than enough. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"With me?" shouted Jack. "_With me_? Look, I don't know what your problem is, but-"

"Colonel, aliens didn't make us do it, nothing happened, your scary macho straightness is unthreatened, now please, please, get over yourself," Daniel sneered, arms crossed over his chest. Jack drew in a sharp breath, crossing the floor in three quick strides, fists wrapping themselves in Daniel's lapels and jerking him forwards, off balance. Daniel glared at him, not backing down an inch.

"Aliens didn't make us do it, is that right? Because I sure as hell could hear you, that night in the infirmary. Biting down on your lip, swallowing your moans. Hell, I could _smell_ you, smell your sweat, smell you wanting me, clear across the room, right through those curtains. I was lying there in my bed, jerking off harder than I have since I was fourteen, because I could smell your goddamn _come_, could hear you licking it off your fingers and groaning around each one like it was the last taste you'd ever have. I shoved my own fingers up my ass wanting it to be your fingers, your tongue, your cock prying me open." He shook Daniel, once, maybe twice, wild eyed. "So don't tell me aliens didn't make us do it," Jack finished, shaking Daniel one last time.

Daniel's glare hadn't abated a bit. If anything, he dug his toes in even more firmly, pushed forward into Jack's space. Jack knew he should let go and back away, but he couldn't get his body to cooperate, as if he couldn't hear his signals over the blood rushing in his veins. Daniel opened his mouth to speak, and Jack felt a momentary lurch, deep in his belly, as he thought about just kissing him, fierce and hot and forbidden. Thought about using his strength to sandwich Daniel against the wall and take all those clever words clean out of his mouth, kiss and kiss until there were no words left. Something must have shown in his face, because Daniel's expression changed slightly, the combatative look sliding into something more complex, darker.

"Sir! Daniel!" called Carter, coming down the short path from the entrance. "We need to get going."

Untwisting his hands from Daniel's jacket, Jack stepped back quickly, watching as the other man brushed out the wrinkles, face turned almost speculatively towards Jack. Jack twitched with barely restrained fury, more carefully hidden panic.

"We're ready, Carter," he called.

Daniel gathered his things together in silence before preceding Jack from the cave with his back very straight. Jack followed, wondering what the hell that calculating look meant, still feeling it skitter over his skin.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

When Daniel appeared on his doorstep the bottle nearly slipped from Jack's hands in surprise. Daniel shoved a DVD into Jack's hand and stepped past him into the house. Team night, and Daniel was here first. Shaking his head, Jack took a look out the door, wondering where the hell Carter and Teal'c were. Jack shut the door and turned back, abruptly realising that Daniel's eyes were raking over him, his expression sharp and still speculative. The look dragged over Jack's nerves like a knife, and he could feel arousal ignite, low and deadly. God, he hadn't wanted a man in a long time, and it had never been like this before. He took a long gulp of beer before putting the bottle and the DVD down on a table and folding his arms over his chest.

"You wanted me," said Daniel, flatly, standing still in the middle of the little entryway. "I'm not wrong."

"You never think you're wrong," said Jack, knowing his voice was rough and deep and utterly betraying him, but he didn't care. The anger bubbled over fear, and he wondered if Daniel knew how close and how utterly not close at all he was to the truth.

"I'm not wrong about this," Daniel replied. "Did it hurt some dark, macho recess of your psyche, Jack? To want me? How did you put it? To want me to pry you open with my fingers? My tongue? My cock?"

"You have no idea what goes on in my psyche." Jack let his face settle into a sneer, watching the twitch of impatience or anger in Daniel's hands. Daniel took a hasty step forwards, then another, stopping just short of Jack.

"They didn't make us do it, though, did they? So why all this anger?"

"You tell me, Doctor," said Jack, a fair approximation of dark humor lacing his voice, adequate to disguise the panic and lust warring within him.

"No, Colonel, how about you tell me. Tell me what's suddenly making you snap and flinch and not get past this."

"No snapping and flinching here." Spreading out his hands wide and open, Jack smiled savagely. The anger rose higher and higher, and he knew how close he was to actually snapping, knew and didn't care. Didn't care about the way Daniel would bruise when Jack pinned him to the floor, didn't care about anything. He kept his hands still and open.

"Jesus, Jack, _stop it_. I'm so fucking sick of this!" Daniel was angrier than Jack had ever seen him, and Jack's savage smile only widened as Daniel brought his hands up, shoving Jack in the centre of his chest, not strongly enough to move him, but hard enough to hurt. "I'm sick of you, of edging around you. They didn't make us, Jack! They didn't! Why are you so fixed on this?"

Jack shoved back, sending Daniel reeling, and all the anger broke free, running his mouth. "I thought I could have it," shouted Jack. "I thought I could have it, just once, and then I'd _know_, even if I never had it again. I'd _know_. You'd go back to eyeing all the pretty girls, but I would have had it, just _one fucking time_." He strode foward, close enough to feel Daniel's heat through his clothes. "And that would have been enough. And I came so close, but didn't get it, and now you want to know what's wrong? You think my macho insecurities are doing this? You don't know _shit_."

Daniel glared, mouth opening to speak, but Jack had had enough. He couldn't fuck things up any worse than he just had. Clenching one hand in Daniel's collar, the other cradling his jaw, Jack took the final step, shoving up hard against Daniel, mouth slanting over his in a bruising kiss. Daniel's hands came up to Jack's chest, fisting in his shirt and pulling him even closer. Intent on taking as much from the kiss as he could, Jack pushed forward, pinning Daniel against the wall and kissing him hotly, tongue delving and sparring with Daniel's. Choking off a moan, Daniel pushed back in response. Jack let the hand on Daniel's jaw slide around to tangle in his hair, while the other moved down to rest over the small of Daniel's back where he was arched away from the wall.

Hard inside his jeans, Jack thrust forward into the perfect cradle of Daniel's hips, groaning his pleasure as Daniel's legs spread. Daniel's hands slowly uncurled from his shirt, making their way down to grab Jack's ass and hold tight. Groaning, Jack rocked harder, nudging Daniel's thighs further apart, leaning one leg forward as the other man rubbed against him. It was all grasping fingers, the friction of his pants over his leaking cock, and Jack wanted more, harder, _more_. Slick lips and tongue, the bite of teeth to lips, their bodies curled around each other, pulling closer, getting closer. Jack wanted it to last forever, the quick burning rush of want and need and desire between them. Daniel tipped his head back, shuddering, exposing his throat to Jack's mouth. Grinning against the soft skin, Jack bit low on his throat under the collar of his shirt, drinking in the needy, choked wail Daniel let out.

Teal'c's interrogatory rumble through the door made Jack jerk back, hands dropping to his sides. Daniel slumped against the wall, panting and dragging in air, eyes still heavy-lidded and mouth red. Face flushed and clothes rumpled, he looked like sex, desire marking every line of his body. Jack was sure he could smell him again, and it took everything he had to step further back. Daniel licked his lips, legs spread and still leaning against the wall. Jack drank in every detail. He had no idea if he would ever see this again, and Teal'c and Carter were at the door, and he was so hard he hurt. Breathing deeply, he concentrated on what needed to be done.

"Go and clean up," said Jack, hoarsely. He glanced down at himself, taking in the dark, wet patch on the front of his jeans. "You can borrow a pair of my sweats." Daniel slowly straightened, gaze flickering to the door as Teal'c knocked again, harder this time. Jack stepped back a bit further, eyes still locked on Daniel. He picked up his beer and deliberately tipped it down his front, disguising the wet spot on his jeans. Daniel's gaze snapped back to him, quiet smile curving his lips. He disappeared down the hallway and Jack turned, opening the door. He hoped his face radiated the chagrin of the wet and sticky rather than the aching frustration of the insanely aroused.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

Team night went better than it had for weeks. Daniel was wearing a pair of Jack's sweats and one of his shirts, good-naturedly putting up with Carter's teasing about how he and Jack had collided and spilled their drinks all over each other, though there was still a tentative edge to the way Daniel looked at Jack. Sometimes there was a hungry gaze, and that was better. Jack grinned whenever he saw Daniel choke in embarrassment or chuckle in amusement, enjoying the closest thing to their usual camaraderie that he'd had in weeks. The bite mark that poked out of Daniel's collar for brief seconds when he leaned the right way teased at Jack and left him distracted, the low-grade hum of arousal leaking through his body. Every time he looked at Daniel, wearing his clothes, _his_, it twitched a little higher. He pushed aside thoughts of what might happen: Daniel leaving, Daniel cold and hostile again, Daniel leaving him alone and lonely. Focusing instead on Daniel's soft laughter, he snagged everyone's bottles and cans and headed into the kitchen to deal with refills.

"Colonel?" said Carter, behind him. Turning, Jack offered her a smile. "I'm glad you and Daniel seem to have sorted out whatever was wrong."

"Yeah," he said, looking at her a bit more closely, hoping that wasn't the start of something... unpleasant.

"Yeah," she replied. "Um. He should maybe stay here tonight, because it looks like he's had a bit much to drink."

"Has he?" Jack asked, surprised, because he was sure he'd seen Daniel with the same bottle of beer all night. Then he looked up at Carter again and saw a trace of frustration in her face, the look she always got when he or Daniel was being too stupid, too oblivious - oh. He looked down. "Yes, he has, hasn't he?" he said, instead, not wanting to see the look on her face, not sure how he should feel about the tacit knowledge of his teammate.

"Good," said Carter keeping her voice light. "Now, have you got our drinks?"

Jack handed hers over mutely, heading out to join the others with the other drinks, feet on autopilot. Daniel smiled up at him, openly, and Jack's breath caught. The smile faded slightly, turned darker, a little edged. Spreading his legs slightly, Daniel shifted in the chair, looking up at Jack and raising his new bottle of water slowly to his lips, licking them just before the plastic made contact. Jack stared down at Daniel, srawled back in Jack's armchair, wearing Jack's sweats, Jack's bite mark visible on his throat. Daniel pulled the bottle from his mouth at last, licking the last of the water from his lips and offering it to Jack.

"You look a little thirsty," he said, smiling. Reaching for the bottle, Jack let his fingers brush over Daniel's. Daniel's smile widened as Jack took a long gulp. Drawing in a deep breath, Jack felt the stirrings of lust again, low and smouldering, more insistent this time. He felt like he would do anything, anything it took, to get his hands on that perfect skin, to lick and bite and mark it, to taste Daniel, smell him, hear him come apart with moans and whimpers.

A cough from behind him had Jack stepping back carefully, retreating to his own armchair. "I think it's time we hit the road," said Carter.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Teal'c, already standing by the door. "Goodnight, O'Neill and Daniel Jackson." He followed Carter out. Jack looked down at the floor, feeling anticipation sliding through his veins.

"Jack?" asked Daniel, voice a little tentative. "I thought. I mean, I don't want to assume, but it seemed to me that maybe you. Oh, hell, I'm useless at this." Jack looked up at last, taking in the worry and uncertainty in Daniel's face. "Did you mean it?" blurted Daniel. "Before?"

"Yeah," said Jack, hoarsely, because honesty seemed the only way to go here. "I did mean it."

Smiling shakily, Daniel climbed to his feet. "Then I should tell you that I've thought about it too, thought about you and me together. But." He stopped and made a gesture that seemed to encompass all the obstacles between them. Jack didn't want to think about them.

"Tomorrow is soon enough to think about everything," he said, holding out his hand. "Come here." Jack stood as Daniel came closer, wrapping his arms around Daniel and pulling him close against his body. They hugged for a long moment, warmth flowing through Jack as Daniel's hand splayed between his shoulderblades, the other hand gripping his arm just under the thin material of his t-shirt. The companionable hug eased imperceptibly into more anticipation, and Jack slid one hand up to cup the back of Daniel's head, tilting his face up and leaning in for a kiss. Daniel's lips parted under his, easy and pliant and sweet. The low smoulder in Jack's belly caught fire, sparking along his nerves and sizzling over his skin. Daniel shivered in his arms, mouth turning hungry, hips snapping forward into Jack.

Opening himself fully to Daniel's mouth, Jack groaned, letting Daniel shove him backwards, down onto the sofa. Jack thrust up against him as Daniel straddled him, hands tight on Jack's shoulders, mouth still devouring him. The burn was getting hotter, faster, and Jack tugged at Daniel's shirt, fingers fumbling over the buttons, getting to skin at last. He spread one hand over Daniel's chest before rubbing his thumb hard over a nipple. Moaning, Daniel pulled back enough from the kiss to tug Jack's shirt up and off, shrugging off his shirt as he leaned in and kissed Jack again. His mouth was possessive and hungry, like he meant it. Jack hissed, teeth nipping sharply into Daniel's lip, opening up to him even further as Daniel's hand slid between them, pressing roughly against his cock.

"Jesus," gasped Jack, back to that desperate place, all his awareness on Daniel. "Naked, now." Daniel climbed off his lap, standing in front of the couch, hands moving the waistband of the sweats he was wearing, pushing them down and off impatiently. Daniel's cock was hard and red and Jack was fleetingly glad he hadn't known that he'd been commando all night. Groaning, Jack reached out to tug him closer, scooting forward on the couch and bringing Daniel to stand between his legs, Jack nuzzling his face into Daniel's hip. Daniel slid his fingers into Jack's hair and pulled him even closer, using his other hand to encourage Jack to open his mouth.

Licking the tip of Daniel's cock, Jack looked up at him from under his lashes, taking in the dark, intent expression the way his lips were parted and wet. He sucked hard, taking Daniel in as far as he could. The taste flooded his system, and he remembered just how much he loved sucking cock, enjoying the stretch of his lips and the hot slide over his tongue. The fact that the cock was Daniel's made him ache and burn, to finally get what he'd wanted for so long. Jack swirled his tongue and sucked as hard as he could, wanting to hear Daniel fall apart for him. Daniel's fingers wound tight in Jack's hair, hips jerking roughly and Jack just relaxed around it, revelling in the needy, thready whimpers Daniel was making. He was so hard, so perfect in Jack's mouth, thrusting into him deeper and deeper each time. Jack moaned around him, steadying himself with his hands on Daniel's hips.

"Want to come like this," said Daniel, voice low and rough. "Want to come fucking your face." His fingers tightened on Jack's head, holding him as Jack pulled back enough to give a nod. Jack could feel Daniel shudder under his fingers at the nod, hips thrusting forward and sending his cock back down Jack's throat. "You're so good," Daniel gasped, "feel so good." Jack let the fire burn even brighter, loving the harsh pants and groans Daniel was making as he took Jack. He felt Daniel's balls tighten, cock suddenly pulsing in his mouth. Jack swallowed, gentling Daniel down with little licks and tender sucks. Looking up, Jack loved the way Daniel's chest heaved, the lax satisfaction on his face. He had done that, made Daniel come apart.

Daniel moaned softly, recovering slowly, opening his eyes and looking down at Jack as he pushed him backwards. Falling back to sprawl against the cushions, Jack pressed his hand hard against the base of his cock, all his pent-up desire flooding back to the surface. Daniel looked down at him, chest still heaving, obviously unsteady on his feet, and Jack felt another surge wash through him, making him press his hand harder, struggling to hold on to his control.

"Need some help there?" asked Daniel, voice low and shaky.

"God, anything you want," panted Jack. "Whatever you want."

"Can you hold on long enough to fuck me?" asked Daniel. Jack screwed his eyes closed and tried desperately to drag himself back from the edge, only opening his eyes when he was sure it was safe. "I guess that's a no, then," said Daniel, expression radiating satisfaction and quiet laughter. Jack watched as Daniel dropped to his knees, pushing Jack's hand out of the way and pushing his sweats down far enough that he could wrap his lips around Jack's cock and swallow him.

"Fuck!" gasped Jack, curling partly up off the couch as he fought not to come immediately. Daniel hummed happily, pushing him back into the cushions and sucking hard. Jack stared down at the top of his head, hardly able to believe that he was getting this at last. Daniel, on his knees, every bit as good as the filthiest of Jack's fantasies, mouth stretched wide over Jack's cock. Groaning, Jack fisted his hands by his side, jumping slightly then relaxing when Daniel urged one of his hands to uncurl so he could twine their fingers together. Jack was flying, high and shaky, hearing himself moan and plead and praise Daniel. Daniel obliged, sucking harder. Then he broke apart, coming with a tortured sound and a last thrust of his hips.

Daniel climbed up, straddling his knees, running his hands through Jack's hair, pressing their bodies as close together as they would go. It took a while for Jack to regain control of his limbs, but he eventually managed to get his arms around Daniel, anchoring him tight. They rested together on the couch, waiting for their breathing to go back to normal. Jack could feel the steady rise and fall of Daniel's chest against his, the reassuring puff of his breath against Jack's throat.

Keeping his eyes closed, Jack let himself snuggle closer to Daniel, resting his head on Daniel's shoulder and enjoying the solidity and warmth under his cheek. He felt wrung out, tired, and more content than he could remember being in a long time. Maybe ever. Jack knew that tomorrow there would be explanations and compromises, but tonight he could relax into Daniel's touch surrounding him.

"Bed?" asked Daniel, bringing up one hand to card through Jack's hair.

"Mmmm," murmured Jack, turning his face and talking into Daniel's neck. "Yeah, that would be good. I want you to stay."

"Not going anywhere," said Daniel, pressing his lips to Jack's temple. Jack tightened his hands around Daniel's back, thankful for milk runs and aliens.


End file.
